


A Necessary Interlude

by snarkymonkey



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And a Total PWP, Explicit Sexual Content, It's Literally Just Sex, M/M, sex and feels, with FEELS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymonkey/pseuds/snarkymonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following their escape from Moria and having taken shelter in Lothlórien, Haldir wonders how much the Prince of Greenwood as changed.  As it turns out, not as much as he feared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Necessary Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coraregina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraregina/gifts).



     Seeing Legolas after so long gone had left Haldir somewhat unsteady.  The warmth he had expected upon seeing his old friend had been in short-supply.  Tensions ran high, no doubt fueled by their terrible burden.  He had left the elf and his retinue in their arbor quarters, his mind circling back and forth over their interactions when the group had arrived.  Legolas looked weary and frustrated and not altogether pleased to see Haldir.  On the whole, he doubted he could find fault in that.  Given what they had been through, he thought it unlikely Legolas would have been pleased to see anyone.

     Still, it was difficult for him not to take some injury from that.  It had been too many years since he and Legolas had lain together but even so, Legolas had been possessive and affectionate.  Quick to seek out Haldir whenever visiting his kin in Lothlórien.  The indifference only served to prove how much time had changed.

     After reporting to Lord Celeborn, Haldir retreated to his own talan, mind still sifting through what he had seen of Legolas.  As such, it was truly no trick that he could be so surprised by the hands that grabbed him as soon as he cleared the entrance to in his quarters. Before he could reach the dagger at his back, warm fierce lips were on his.

     He groaned, recognizing the taste even after so long.  He pulled Legolas to him, trembling at the memory of that lithe body naked and heated against him.  He hadn’t realized how much he had missed Legolas until that moment.  How _lonely_ he had been without the younger elf beside him.

     He didn’t fight as Legolas stripped his weapons, dropping them in a heap on the floor.  Legolas himself wore his simple tunic and trousers, his blue eyes dark with fever as he tugged at straps and ties.  Haldir opened his mouth to tease the elf when Legolas glared at him. 

     “You are overdressed,” he snapped.  He tossed Haldir’s belt on the floor as though its very presence offended him.

     Haldir chuckled, amused by the churlish remark.  “Have you not rested well lately, my lord?”  His grin broadened at Legolas’ drawn brow.  He reached out, stroking the smooth, pale skin of his jaw.  “Strapping men in your company; I would have believed you to be far more relaxed by now.”

     Legolas’ mouth quirked darkly before he yanked on Haldir, overbalancing him and pulling Haldir's back flush to his chest.  The younger elf tore at the lacing of Haldir’s tunic, blunt nails scratching at bared flesh.  Legolas’ fingers snagged tight on Haldir’s hair, twisting the strands until his skin sparked with pleasure.  “I will admit . . . I have been without for too long,” the younger elf hissed against Haldir’s throat.

     He tried to quell his disappointment at that.  Of course.  Surrounded by humans, dwarves, and hobbits, Legolas likely had not had the pleasures of another for some time.  Before he could toss off a flippant remark, however, Legolas’ voice thickened into a growl.

     “It was cruel of you to keep yourself from me.”

     His heart stuttered.  “I?” he murmured, breath hitching when Legolas fastened his mouth firmly to Haldir’s bared throat.  He swallowed, his thoughts scattering quickly.  “I . . . have not been . . . romping with humans these . . . last years.”

     He gasped when Legolas bit down, his hips jerking in response.  His prick hardened as he felt Legolas’ answering desire digging into his arse.  Oh, he had missed that.  Missed how Legolas would drive into him.  Leave him screaming and weak with ecstasy.  He reached behind him, pressing a hand to Legolas’ arse to encourage the prince’s movements.  Legolas obliged with a sharp thrust, Haldir’s cock swelling further in reaction.

     Legolas chuckled, voice thick with want as he released Haldir’s bruised skin.  “Let us see how long it will take for me to unravel the great Marchwarden, Haldir.”  He slid one hand down the front of Haldir’s rucked up tunic, fingers all but dancing past the waistband of his trousers.  Haldir could _hear_ Legolas’ possessive demand in his next words.  “Tell me; who else has savored you?”

     Haldir shut his eyes, panting.  He contemplated lying, letting Legolas think he’d sported with others.  That the prince of the Great Greenwood was nothing but a fancy in his head.  But as Legolas’ fingers circled his prick, he whimpered, bucking underneath the younger elf.  “None!” he gasped, shaking. 

     Again the throaty amusement.  “Good.  I prefer not to share my prizes.”

     He bit his lip, swallowing the pleased whimper at Legolas’ firm grip.  “Prize . . . am I?” he rasped.  For all his years, Haldir had never met an elf like Legolas.  Far more personable than his father but still as stern and forceful as Thranduil.  Unlike the king of Greenwood, however, an eager fire burned in Legolas.  One that Haldir took sadistic pleasure in kindling.  “You . . . are fortunate I find you worth . . . the waste of my precious time.”

     Legolas’ hand stilled and his mouth returned to Haldir’s neck.  He bit hard, nearly breaking skin.  Soothing the mark with his tongue, he mused, “Oh?  Your time is so precious these days?  Tell me, what duties has the great Lord Celeborn laid upon head of Haldir?”  Another nip and squeeze of slender fingers.  His lips curled at Haldir’s shuddering whine.  “Flower collecting?  Perhaps ferrying his Lordship upon the smooth waters of the Anduin?”

     Haldir gripped the wrist of the hand toying with him, digging his fingers into skin as he did.  “I am . . . as my Lordship commands . . . do you worry . . . he will distract me from you?”  He grinned, biting his lip and arching against Legolas.

     He yelped when Legolas shoved, sending him sprawling atop his bed.  He barely managed to roll to his back before the prince was on him, kissing him hard and growling.  Haldir moaned, hips jerking against the elf’s firm body, legs falling wide to gain as much contact as he could.  There.  _There._   That possessive rage.  He needed it.  _Wanted_ it so badly.  He didn’t fight when Legolas pinned his arms above his head, attacking his mouth and muttering Sindarin curses against his lips.

     His tunic tore under Legolas’ frustration.  The prince pushed up, glaring down at Haldir, cheeks warm with color, blue eyes storm-dark.  “You are _mine,_ ” he stated.  He sat back on Haldir’s thighs, undoing the last of the trouser laces.  With a flurry of movement, he shucked his tunic, tossing it behind him.

     Haldir had a moment’s appreciation of the elf prince’s physique before Legolas was off him, shifting back to strip Haldir’s trousers off completely.  He smirked in triumph, dropping his own before returning to the bed.  Hovering over Haldir, Legolas licked the tip of his nose, lips curled.  “Do you understand?”  He reached between them, taking hold of Haldir’s prick, grinning at the whining gasp of pleasure.  “I will bring you untold ecstasy.  I will make you shake until Arda falls in shadow.”  He bent lower, seizing a deep, filthy kiss before murmuring, “But only if you remain _mine._ ”

     Dizzy with lust, Haldir nodded.  “Yours.  Only yours.”  Perhaps it was a foolish promise but Haldir had long lost the ability to think properly in Legolas’ presence.  Though younger than he, the elf prince carried the same stern command as his father.  Tempered by the brilliant fire that had been his mother.  Haldir wanted no other in his bed.  Wanted no other hands on his skin.  Until he sailed for Valinor, he would be Legolas’ to do as he wanted.   

     Pleased, Legolas smirked and slid back, dropping his head to suck at a pale nipple.  Haldir squirmed, reaching up to tangle his hands in Legolas’ hair, thumb brushing the familiar braid at the elf’s temple.  He could still recall the day he had shown Legolas how to braid in such a way.  What it signified.  That night had been the first time the younger elf had taken him.  His cock twitched at the filthy memory.

     Legolas bit down, still not breaking skin, before he let go of the peaked flesh.  “I wonder if you taste the same, Haldir,” he purred.  He mouthed wet, open kisses into Haldir’s bared chest, his hips moving slow and deliberate against Haldir.  “Do you remember?” he began, dragging his tongue slow and wicked on Haldir’s shivering skin.  “When I first took you?”

     Biting his lip, Haldir nodded rapidly.  “I do,” he rasped.  The grass of the forest, damp with dew, had soaked into his breeches.  He could recall the fresh scent of upturned earth as he dug his fingers in, Legolas grunting over him, driving them both to the forest floor.  He had ached for days after, every twinge of nerves a sparking reminder of the prince’s touch.  “I wanted it.  You had left me so quickly, needing more.”

     The throaty chuckle vibrated along his sternum.  “You were so eager the second time.  You came to me, well into the night, dressed in nothing but an easily cast-off blanket.”  He hummed, sucking a bruise into Haldir’s ribs.  Mouth gentling, he shifted a hand and pulled at a sensitive nipple, Haldir twitching in response.  “You were greedy.”  Like a snake, he slithered up Haldir’s body and hissed in his ear as he drove his cock against Haldir’s.  “Three _times._   You came for me _three times._   Begged for me.  _Screamed_ for me.”  Legolas’ fingers wound around Haldir’s throat, confining and warm.  “I felt you spill across my hand.  Your voice breaking in my ears.  The whole of Lothlórien heard your cries.”

     Haldir had been shameless, he remembered.  Squirming in Legolas’ lap, his body jerking with each unerring thrust.  He’d been inundated with pleasure, unwilling to let it stop.  Their love-making that night had sealed his fate.  Every parting between them since hurt worse than the last.  Each time, he could only recall how deeply he craved the prince’s hands.  His kiss.  His scent.  Every absence now like a wound that festered.

     He knew that meant he saw these dalliances as far more than Legolas likely did.  But as a scout for Lothlórien, no matter his status, Legolas was still a prince.  So, if all he had were these moments of carnal pleasure, he would take them.  He would be Legolas’, if only for a night.

     “Do you intend the same tonight?” Haldir gasped, his skin growing fever-hot with each touch.

     Legolas went still for a moment, before pressing his lips warm to Haldir’s jaw.  “Unfortunately, no.  Our time here will be short,” he murmured.  His breath flashed across the wet skin.  “I intend to make the most of it, however.”  He pulled away enough to card his fingers through Haldir’s hair.  “Had I the time, I would drive you mad.”

     It was then that he noticed it.  The fine tremor in Legolas’ fingers.  Hands normally so steady and firm.  He recalled again what had brought them to Lothlórien.  The road ahead and what had occurred behind.  Without a word, he pulled Legolas to him, kissing him soft and deep.

     Legolas’ breath hitched, his fingers tightening in Haldir’s hair, more painful than pleasurable.  But Haldir continued with his soft embrace, eyes shut as he licked those familiar lips.  Felt them part, a tentative tongue slipping into his mouth.  _You have to come back to me,_ he thought.  _Do not go where I cannot follow._

     Another heartbeat and Legolas’ kiss once more became harsh and punishing, the gentleness fading as desperation took over.  Haldir didn’t resist, letting the younger elf press him into the bed.  Legolas abandoned his mouth, returning to his earlier tact of exploring Haldir further. 

     Legolas’ mouth appeared to be everywhere.  Teeth biting at skin, tongue wet and hot along the abrasions.  His hands coaxed Haldir’s legs to spread wide, urging them to wrap about his slender hips.  Nerves afire, Haldir let himself be molded, wondering if he would last the onslaught.

     Haldir struggled to gain his breath, staring sightless up at the roof of his room.  Even if Legolas felt the press of time, Haldir himself only wanted this to last forever.  His prick ached, desperate for movement.  Trapped as it was beneath Legolas’ chest, he tried to thrust but the other elf growled in warning.

     Blue eyes stern, he pulled away from Haldir, standing between his legs, his own prick slick and reddened.  Keeping his gaze even with Haldir, he stalked to the small wooden stand in the far corner of the room, finding what he needed quickly.  He returned with the jar of salve, dropping it beside Haldir atop the bed.  Silent still, he knelt in front of Haldir and took hold of his prick, bringing his mouth down on it.

     Haldir cried out in surprise, rising up on his elbows as Legolas pressed his tongue along the head of his prick.  Belly shuddering, he sat up further, biting his lip at the sight.  The beautiful, pale prince, lips sucking gently.  Legolas met his startled gaze, ducking his head to drag his tongue firmly along the underside of his prick.

     “My prince!” he gasped, hips bucking up.  He whimpered when Legolas squeezed the root of his cock, repeating the wet track, corners of his lips quirking in pride.  Haldir scraped his fingers along the blanket beneath him, wishing to drag the instead along pale, hot skin.

     Legolas leaned back, pressing his thumb into the webbing of skin between his bollocks and cock.  “I remember this taste.”  He set his mouth to the side of that searing flesh, sucking soft and slow.  “I remember, too, your weakness here,” he murmured after letting go.

     Haldir laughed weakly, sweat pricking his temples.  “You are cruel, to torture me so.”

     “Your cries sound so sweet; you will forgive me my indulgence,” he purred.  He ducked his head again, shoving at Haldir’s midsection as he continued his leisurely path. 

     Haldir back fell against the bed, squirming at the sparks of pleasure that followed each lick and painful nip.  His gut twisted in anticipation, eager to feel Legolas inside him again.  “ _Please,_ ” he gasped, arching his back when Legolas pressed a knuckle to the sensitive skin behind his tight bollocks. 

     The clatter of the salve jar’s lid chimed like music in his ears.  Finally, _finally!_   He would not last long with this taunting.  His body’s heightened senses were fast approaching overload and it would not be long before he came.  Legolas’ mouth returned to his prick, tongue lapping the pearls of fluid as he slid one slicked finger into Haldir’s arse.  He groaned, struggling to keep himself from clenching at the intrusion.

     Legolas’ chuckle nearly undid him as it vibrated along his over-stressed nerves.  The other elf pulled away, licking his lips.  He pressed a hand to Haldir’s midsection, sliding a second finger deep.  “Do you remember this?” he husked.  “Do you remember how it feels to have me inside you?”

     Haldir shuddered, sprawled atop the bed, his chest heaving as he tried to focus.  He swallowed, biting his bottom lip and rasping, “If I say ‘no’ . . . will you remind me?”

     Still stroking the tight skin of his arsehole, Legolas turned his head and mouthed Haldir’s leg, sucking in time with each pulse of his fingers. 

     He jolted, crying out at the twin sensations, his prick jerking in response.  “ _Legolas!_ ” he gasped, struggling to sit up but Legolas’ other hand moved again, pushing hard against his midriff.  Giving in to Legolas’ direction, he went limp, mewling and plucking at his sheets, pulse thundering in his ears. 

     Still twisting his fingers, Legolas released Haldir’s leg and rose, hovering over him as he slid a third digit inside.  He smirked at Haldir’s sharp moan, his blond hair falling long and loose.  “I would wager that I could bring you to completion in this manner alone.”  He bent lower, his tongue flicking lewdly against Haldir’s ear.  “A twitch of my hand and you would spill.”

     Haldir’s hands flew up, gripping Legolas’ shoulders tight.  “No!” he husked.  Haldir supposed he should have been shamed by the neediness in his voice but Valar be damned; it had been far too long.  Shaking and shuddering, he drove his hips down, his skin sparking.  “I want you inside me.  I want to feel you when you come.”

     Legolas chuckled then, slanting his mouth across Haldir’s.  His free hand slid along Haldir’s neck, thumb pressing hard against the underside of his jaw.  With a nip to Haldir’s bottom lip, he pulled back enough to whisper, “How could I deny you, Haldir.”  He withdrew his fingers and shifted again, sliding his hands under Haldir’s thighs and pushing them up. 

     At the action, Haldir held his legs up, watching hungrily as Legolas laved his cock with salve, his face flush as he stroked the rigid flesh.  He eyed Haldir, smirking again as he pulled on himself.  “Had I the time, Haldir,” he mused, leaving the thought unfinished.

     “Next time,” Haldir stated, his legs quivering at the odd position.  He didn’t miss the uncertain look that flashed across the prince’s face but it vanished once Legolas leaned forward, pressing his cock against Haldir’s arse.  He tucked the expression away for later contemplation, holding his breath as Legolas pushed into him.

     Legolas dropped his forehead on Haldir’s chest, groaning as he sank deeper into Haldir.  He growled and bit down on what flesh he could reach, grumbling, “You still feel new.”

     Letting his legs wrap about Legolas’ waist, Haldir laughed breathlessly, savoring the aching stretch.  He locked his ankles around the other elf’s back, arching and gasping when it pulled his lover in further.  “Maybe . . . it has simply . . . been too long for you, my prince,” he taunted.

     Blue eyes glared at Haldir before shimmering with heat.  “Oh?” he prompted, pushing himself up on his hands, still seated within Haldir.  He pulled out slow and steady, breath hitching.  When he had nearly shifted free, he snapped his hips forward hard, rocking Haldir.  He smirked at the howling whine.  “Too long?”  He repeated the action, taking even longer to slide free before driving himself hard into Haldir. 

     Crying out sharply, Haldir dug his fingers into Legolas’ sides, nerves white-hot and fraying.  No taunt would come to him as Legolas continued his torture, always withdrawing slow and terrible, then driving in hard and fast.  Not enough friction but the pleasure continued to build, twisting in his gut, his prick dribbling with liquid at each thrust.

     He whimpered again, scratching at Legolas’ pale skin.  “I . . . I can’t . . . _please!_ ”

     To his relief, Legolas gripped Haldir’s hips and began to thrust in earnest, grunting with each snap of his body as the bed rocked beneath them.  “I would . . . make you . . . _beg,_ ” he husked, chest heaving as he moved.  “You would . . . sob for . . . me.  I would . . . _ruin_ you.”  He fell forward, slamming his hands atop the bed, his speed increasing.

      Haldir stretched his hands above his head, grasping the sheets desperately as he felt it building, ready to surge through his body.  Too soon and yet, not soon enough.  He thought for certain his mind would fray from the sensations.  “You . . . already . . . have,” he gasped out, the words punched from his throat with each driving thrust. 

     He howled, his body locking up and arching as Legolas bit down on his neck, exquisitely painful.  The violence of the act unwound him completely and his vision went white.  His breath caught in his throat as his cock spilled, the whimpers dragged past his lips with each delicious pulse.

     Legolas tightened his jaw, growling like a beast as he thrust harder, his blunt nails scratching furrows into Haldir’s sides as he came.  The fever left him quickly, however, and he relaxed, falling against Haldir and nuzzling the bruised skin.  He licked it gently, reaching up with trembling fingers to rub the mark.

     “Forgive me,” he whispered, sounding horrified.  Still seated inside Haldir, he lifted up, his blue eyes wide and soft.  “Haldir . . . I –“

     Haldir shook his head, pulling Legolas down to kiss him softly.  “I bear it proudly,” he murmured.  He gasped into the kiss when Legolas pulled free of him, already missing the hard heat.  He had expected Legolas to leave him and head back to his fellowship but surprisingly, the prince slid atop the bed behind to him, kissing his shoulder and stroking his chest with a weary thumb.

     He clutched at Legolas’ hands across his skin, his eyes fluttering shut.  “You needn’t stay,” he murmured, wishing he hadn’t.

     Legolas went still before burying his nose in Haldir’s hair, breathing in deeply.  “The dwarf snores,” he stated.  He tangled his legs with Haldir’s and sighed. 

     Haldir blinked in surprise before a sad, soft smile crossed his face.  He tightened his hands on Legolas’ and shut his eyes, hoping he wouldn’t fall asleep too quickly. 

     Like most things, Haldir’s hope went unanswered.

**Author's Note:**

> I am shameless and this thing is horrible.
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://dek-says-so.tumblr.com).


End file.
